(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a cellular telephone for a child that includes a button, that when pushed, calls the cellular telephone of only the parent (or other relative) closest to the child.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Submitted under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Nowlan (U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20060208878) discloses, in paragraphs [0012] and [0013] that “[i]n a typical scenario, a child wears a small pendant or bracelet that includes location capabilities, such as a GPS system. This device has been entrained to wireless devices owned by both parents in a secure fashion. Either parent can send a wireless message to the device, and the device will return its current location in the form of GPS coordinates, which would be displayed as a map, address, or navigational information on the parent's wireless device. In addition, the device would have a dedicated activation button or switch. When pressed, this button would send a request for a pre-defined service for the child, such as to be picked up (i.e. from a play date, soccer practice, school event, etc.). This request would be received by all enabled wireless devices in the secure domain, and would be time stamped and also contain current location information. Either parent could acknowledge the request. If the request was acknowledged by one device, all other devices would automatically be sent a notice indicating the request had been serviced. If multiple acknowledgements are received, the closest one would be confirmed as the acknowledger, and all other devices would again be sent a notice indicating the request had been serviced. The acknowledging device would then compute a route to the child devices location using either a device based or network based navigation application. Finally, when the parent arrives at the location (or a close enough proximity), the child's device would be sent a simple signal that the pickup had arrived (this could be a visual, auditory, or tactile alert for example).”
Other communications devices for children are known. See for examples, Decker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,120) and Azzaro (US Published Patent Application No. 20060135087).
Simplified cellular telephones are also known. See for examples, U.S. patents and Published patent applications to Aisenberg (US 20070265032), Zirul et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,399), Albrecht et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,387), Lien (US 20050026644), and Parker et al. (U.S. 20040132480).